


科学迷我眼|He Blinded Me with Science 原作:romanticalgirl

by Aoglic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoglic/pseuds/Aoglic
Summary: Mickey是Ian任职学校新来的代课老师，也许他们都能教对方点儿什么。





	科学迷我眼|He Blinded Me with Science 原作:romanticalgirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Chinese translation of romanticalgirl's work：[ He Blinded Me with Science.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488861) 
> 
> Many thanks to romanticalgirl for sharing this beautiful work with us and allowing me to translate it into Chinese.

 

Mickey走错了房间，扶起眼镜只看到二十个人都盯着他，二十一个。“呃，操。我的意思是，狗屁，不对，糟糕。”

二十个人都笑了，第二十一个似乎想笑，但知道自己不能笑：“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“我是，呃，Milkovich老师？我来代Wilson老师的课？”

“你这是在询问我还是告知我？”

“什么？”

“好吧，你听起来像在询问你自己姓甚名谁。但既然我不知道答案，就没法回答你的问题。”他靠在桌子边缘，交叠双臂。“学校里是有一位Wilson老师，教科学。”

“对，我。我是说，对了，我就是来给这位科学老师代课的。”

“你走错教室了。”

“操…我发现了。你能告诉我我该往哪走吗？”

教室里举起了一只手，这个似乎是老师的家伙转头，看到是谁举手之后撇了一下嘴，没错，有个自作聪明的小鬼想回答Mickey的问题。“说吧，Victoria？”

“我能带Milkovich老师去科学教室。”有人嘟囔了句她倒是能把人带去空杂物间，她回头瞪了他一眼。

“Kyle,这么说可不酷。好吧，你们先阅读第七章，等我回来之后，做个关于拿破仑战争期间英国舰队  
的小测验。12页材料，7个问题。谁能拿大奖？” 他挥了挥手，指示学生们开始读书，然后推开桌子走向Mickey：“我就默认你是Milkovich老师了。”

“是，是我。”

“Ian Gallagher. ”他伸出手来，Mickey把文件夹换到另一只手上和他握了手，“走吧，我带你去你的教室。”

“你难道不该…看着这群小孩吗”

“这是高级历史课，不好好学毁的是自己的成绩。而且我给测验设置的奖品是传说级别的，他们都想要，所以都会好好读书的。”他开门指示Mickey出去，自己也跟着走出来，斜身朝教室又说“有引用文本的再加五分，现在好好思考吧。”

他站直然后向走廊方向示意，也不是说浮夸，但他绝对够戏剧化。“你知道Wilson是精神崩溃了吧？”

“我…不知道”

“不是孩子们的错，不好意思，是学生们，不该叫他们孩子。他的婚姻问题重重，因为他又骗人又出轨，被抓到和三个妓女搞。没变成大丑闻也就是因为他在教堂有点影响，还散出去不少钱。你我之间的小秘密。”

“你怎么知道这些的？”

“我弟弟Carl是个警察。”

“这不算，违反侵权条例什么的吗？”

“我才是教历史和政府课的，伙计，这是我的领域。我也没教你怎么上科学课，对不对？”

“是，你可没教我怎么上课。” Mickey确信自己是进了爱丽丝的仙境，而且面前这位就是个他妈的疯帽子。

“好啦，巫师先生，午歇前别把东西炸上天。” 他倾身向前把Mickey的眼镜推上鼻梁，“午歇后我没课，你要是那时候炸我就能来参观啦。”

 

Ian走回他的教室，只回头看了两次。他觉得自己值得一点小奖励，因为他脑子里尽是些烂梗笑话，都是关于化学和反应以及他多想和这位新化学老师一起做做实验，这些笑话烂到他自己都叹服，深吸一口气，他推开了教室门。

所有学生都在安静地阅读，Ian在桌后坐下，开始给小测验出题，他绝对不会在午歇的时候去找那位科学老师的，没课的时候也不会去。Ian和同事约会过，且结局很糟糕，非常糟糕。和校长约会绝对不是他最好的主意，教训是绝对不要和能让你卷铺盖的人约会。

卷铺盖走人，还不是床上那种卷铺盖。

“好啦，小鬼们，时间到了，看看我不在的时候你们有没有好好动脑子。”

他把小测验分发下去，拿出了奖品，他准备的奖品超级棒，是电影票，小熊队的比赛门票，快餐店的礼物卡。不是特别贵，但都是这些孩子不太能负担起的。Ian正是因此才回到了这里，他考虑过找薪酬更好的地方，但最终还是决定帮助有需要的孩子比钱更重要些。

“Gallagher老师？”

Ian抬头，看到Victoria站在他的桌旁，扫视周边确定她的同学都离开了，这个动作，Ian吃过点苦头才学到这不是什么好预兆。“什么事，Victoria？”

“我知道我上一次考试很糟糕，我是真的，真的，真的很需要这门课及格。”

“你可以靠小测验追上来，只要集中精力。我知道这可能会很难，但你肯定有能力提高成绩。”

“我知道。”她的手指滑过桌缘然后扇着睫毛看他。“但我想是不是…能回报你？”

“这…不是可行选项。”Ian注视着她“我不会和任何学生纠缠不清，我为我的每一分成绩付出了相应的努力，我希望你也这么做。我知道你不想成为Kyle认为你是的那种人，对吗？”

“但那样有用。”

Ian摇了摇头，“对我没用。”

她翻了个白眼，然后叹了口气：“你知道吗，没人想到你会这么严厉。”

“我认识用性换取方便的人” Ian轻声说，他自己曾经就做过这样的事，在他认真生活之前。那之后他换了一种方式利用性爱去支付大学学费，更少性爱本身，更多性爱的概念，有关性爱的承诺。“结局未必会好。”

“随便吧。”她甩了甩头发，走出了教室，门在她身后砰地关上。Ian按了按太阳穴，闭上了眼睛。他这会儿没有课，他也知道该给高级政府课备课，那些孩子刚从首都实地旅行回来，都还兴奋着。他往后靠到椅背上，思考准备些什么项目。但当他瞥到教室门时，看到了一个黑发身影走过去。他心里知道，虽然铃声响了，这也可能只是个学生，而不是新来的科学老师。

之前他走进实验室时，Ian就站在那看他的屁股，太完美了。浑圆且看起来他妈的熟透了，Ian的脑子迷失在能对这个屁股做的无数件事里。他得逼自己停下来，因为他不仅不和学生纠缠，也不会在他的办公桌后面像个饥渴的青少年似的撸一发，就算他是饥渴的青少年时都不会这样。

但这不意味着他不能在员工浴室消失一会儿。

***

Mickey走进实验室后面的库房。将近两面墙都是塞住的瓶子，玻璃罐子和棕色瓶。没有一个上面有标签，超过一半的瓶子都快空了。他很高兴直到明天他才有课，因为今天甚至今晚都得用来重新分类和清理器材了。

用光瓶子标签的时候，两小时已经过去了，而他才差不多弄完半面墙，有些化学物质靠目测和嗅闻就能容易地确定，但另一些需要实验测定。

他正清洗锥形烧瓶里的浑浊化合物时，有人敲一下开着的门。他看过去，是那个历史老师。比起他的身材，Mickey得想一想才能记起他的名字是Ian。

“嘿，”Ian走进教室 “进行的怎么样？”

“他之前怎么会还没把学校炸翻？或者误杀了谁？”他小心地把烧瓶放在干燥架上，“他的化学品储备太糟糕了，水银、甲醇、他妈的盐酸都没有标签，你们学校还没在地图上消失真是个奇迹。” Mickey停下来然后皱了皱眉. “你在干什么？”

“嗯？”Ian眨了眨眼然后摇头说：“什么？”

“你在盯着我。”

“就是你真的很生气，气鼓鼓的像是…” Ian没有说下去，Mickey估计是自己的表情的效果. “嗯..你在那制造什么呢？”

“我没有制造什么，我在清理，因为我得搞清楚这里一半的罐子里都是些什么玩意。我离弄完还远，标签就用光了，什么都是一团糟。估计最后炸了你们学校的人会是我，因为我不知道他妈的这堆液体和粉末哪个是哪个，眉毛被烧掉的我看起来特别可笑。”

“大部分人都这样。我…怎么了？”

“火，烧掉眉毛？你有在听我说话吗？” Mickey摇了摇头，举起手来表达挫败。“你来这干什么？”

“咖啡。”

“不。”

“什么？”

Mickey走回库房，“不，我才不会给你演示怎么给咖啡加料。你要是那么想找乐子，自己往桌子底下藏一瓶威士忌。”

“哇哦。” Mickey回头，Ian舔了舔嘴唇，“你会听人讲话吗，还是就直接碾过他们自己说？我是说，你之前友好又害羞，现在你他妈像只气疯的灰熊。”

Mickey朝货架示意，“你想猜猜这里面多少是危险品，能致死？你怎么不来闻闻这个然后说说什么感觉，弄完了我来告诉你这东西接触空气会不会变成有毒气体？”

“好吧，我懂你是生气了，可以理解。但我就是想问问你想不想喝杯咖啡。就是，休息一下？因为你看起来有点压力。” Ian的手指挨得很近，“就一点点，完全注意不到。”

Mickey咬住了嘴唇内侧，他才不会为这个微笑，“操你的。”

“我一般坚持先喝咖啡。”

***

Ian做好了准备，因为这一刻他会迎来的要么是掩饰不下去的嫌恶，要么是直接的攻击。什么都没发生，所以Ian睁开了一只眼睛，他甚至都不记得有闭上眼睛，但南区的直觉告诉他Mickey很危险，Ian可能根本不是对手。他看向站在那的Mickey，双臂交叠，眉毛挑高。

“怎么？”Ian问。

“去哪里喝？”

“呃…嗯…现在学校还没下班，所以在职员休息室？” Ian真的没料到Mickey会同意，从Mickey的表情推断，他对Ian的不可置信很满意。“我可以告诉你那有什么危险品。”

“危险品，是吗？” Mickey扫视了库房一圈然后领着Ian出去，锁上了门。“你在那也藏了些没标签的化学品吗？”

“技术上不能算是。”

Mickey眯起眼睛，“在我上班第一天就下毒可不太友好。”

”我保证，不会下毒。” Ian往前斜身，给Mickey耳语道。“只是别喝家政老师的咖啡，相信我，氰化物还能死快点。”

Mickey闻起来很好，Ian简直为他倾倒，且为他阴茎抽动。离他的脸，他的耳朵，他的脖子这么近让Ian担忧他可能得在上课前再撸一发。Mickey没有跑开，不像是被Ian吓到的样子，所以Ian放松下来，甚至让他开始考虑Mickey——也许？——是同性恋。他显然不介意Ian是同性恋，但这不是一回事。

Ian痛苦地了解这两者的区别。

“那么，咖啡。”当Mickey不断慢下脚步让Ian领路时，Ian反应过来Mickey根本不知道职员休息室在哪。“对，让我带你…他们没领你熟悉一下环境吗？”

“我早上来晚了一点。”

“来晚了？”

“对，没法把Mandy从床上弄起来。”

就这样，Ian的希望落地。“噢，Mandy是你的…?”

Mickey的嘴角浮起一个微笑，“室友，姑且算是。”

Ian深深吐了一口气，然后用没必要的大力推开了职员室，差点撞上校图书管理员的鼻子。“噢，对不起，Gail。” 他挤了个鬼脸，然后让开路让Mickey走进去，几乎在看到他的那一瞬间Gail的怒容就变了。

“没事，我们都习惯你像犀牛一样到处乱撞了。这是谁？” 她公然上下打量着Mickey，Ian只希望自己刚刚开门没再用力些，“看起来年龄不小，不像是你的学生，Ian，除外你拉了某些学生的后腿。” 她语气里有一点嘲讽，Ian只能再尽力想想他到底怎么惹了她。她朝Mickey伸出手：“Gail Trumboult，我是图书管理员。”

Mickey扫视整个房间，朝她稍微点了下头。“Mickey Milkovich，科学代课老师。那些是饼干吗？”

“Andrea带来的。”Gail干脆地说，朝Mickey靠得更近了些。“你最喜欢的饼干是哪一种？我做的比她好多了，我可以给你带些。”

“什么，不，没事，只是好奇。我干上一份工时，有位女士给我了些饼干，结果最后她拿着花园软管和猎枪追得我满院子跑。” 他指向咖啡壶，“那个？”

Ian知道自己睁大了眼睛，但也知道如果他开口，他要么问Mickey到底拿那饼干干了什么，要么就是对着Gail的表情狂笑。Mickey如果不是明显对Gail没兴趣——Ian不太敢信因为连他都知道Gail很火辣——那Mickey就是真的很会装出扑克脸。

“你要想活命就别喝那个。”Ian告诉他。

“好吧，那你承诺我的咖啡在哪呢？Gallagher? 还是说你只是找借口把我骗到这来？”

“Ian，”Gail转过来瞪着Ian，而他根本没法直视她，“你五分钟后不是有课吗？”

“靠。” Ian看了看表，“延期再会？”

Mickey点了点头，而Ian愿意相信他在Mickey脸上看出了失望，“没问题。”

***

烦人的婊子。

Gail坚持自己陪Mickey走回他的教室，即便他保证记得自己的教室在哪。她想供上援手和专长，恨不得给他来一发手活儿来吸引注意力。平时Mickey会直接叫这种人滚蛋，但这是他上班第一天，他想着还是不要这么快树敌比较好。

另外，看Ian那么生气还挺有意思。他看得出Ian试图弄明白Mickey在金赛量表*的哪一端，而且悲惨地毫无进展。但无论Mickey是不是同性恋，Ian都不想他离Gail太近。Mickey很愿意服从这个安排，他一般不会被女的吓到，但这一个让他神经紧张。不是因为她太积极，老天，他妹妹是Mandy，那才叫真正的咄咄逼人。Gail是…掠食性，残忍无情。某些方面让Mickey联想到了他父亲。不择手段达到目的，毫不顾忌把什么踩在了脚下。

他摇了摇头，往库房走去。门前有一个蓝底白字的盒子，他弯腰拿起来，止不住微笑。是给他分类用的标签纸。来自历史办公室的好意。

 

这一天结束时，Mickey已经累坏了，且才意识到自己没喝到一口咖啡，一口午饭。第一面墙还是没有整理完。更不可能准备好明天的实验用具，所以他上的第一节课只有无聊的演讲。他脱掉手套，揉了揉脸，走回了教室。他知道自己该回家了，窗外太阳在下沉，红橙交叠的晚霞交叠映在课桌上。

“嗨。”

Mickey吓得跳了起来，然后转身去看门口的声音源头，Ian站在那举起双手投降。“老天爷啊。”

“对不起，不是故意吓你的。我正往外走，然后看到你这边灯还开着。”

“对，还在清理这堆垃圾。” 他看了看水槽里的烧瓶和试管，那些也得收拾，没法留到明天。“谢谢你给的标签。”

“没关系。毕竟要不是化学，我可能就得不到这份工作了。不会有波士顿倾茶事件，不会有美国革命和萨拉热窝暗杀。不会有现代战争。太糟糕了，我可能得去干点别的，比如500强企业的老板。”

Mickey哼了一声：“你的课听起来很暴力。”

Ian耸肩。“历史是很暴力。”

“也对，”Mickey又揉了揉脸，“操，我需要咖啡和食物还有烟，最好再给我一周半时间把这地方清理到能上课。”

“这个，后者我没法帮你，但我能给你弄来前面这三样。” Ian摆头朝门口示意，“走吧。”

Mickey犹豫了一下，然后跟着Ian走进昏暗的走廊，Ian走到职员休息室打开门让Mickey跟着他进去，Ian带着他走到了最深处的角落然后去开窗，转动把手嘎吱嘎吱的声音让他往后缩了一下。Mickey扬起眉毛，Ian举起一只手指，让Mickey等等。

Ian 把手够到窗户上面，够到了一把钥匙，然后打开了壁角橱。他拉出一个背包然后拿了过来，坐在了旁边的桌子上，“拿着。”

Mickey接过Ian递来的那包咖啡粉，“这是换了精美包装的福杰斯*咖啡吗？”

“雀巢金牌” Ian咧嘴笑，“煮你的咖啡。”

Mickey走到咖啡壶旁遵命干活，时不时回头瞥一眼Ian，他正鼓弄背包里的东西，Mickey也就趁着这个机会在逐渐暗淡的光线下端详他。最后一缕阳光映在Ian的头发上，仿佛火焰燃起。这倒是很公平，就像Ian的一切也在Mickey心里燃起火焰。

“你喜欢辣香肠干吗？”

“斯利姆吉姆牌的吗？”

“对。以及…大概没变味的芝士？”

“山核桃农场牌的垃圾还是奶酪王？”

“后者。”

“当然要。” 咖啡好了，Mickey撑起身凑近料理台，“你怎么会待到这么晚？”

“给小组项目，论文，还有法案打分。”

“哈？”

“高年级学生得写一篇文章解释有些什么新的法案应该被提出，得有理有据说服全班，反驳质疑和担忧。如果三分之二的班级投票通过了，他们就得写成正式的法案交给州政府。”他揉了揉眼睛呻吟道：“我正在读这些法案，里面太多法律用语无聊得要死。”

“你以前干过这样的事吗？”

“干过两次。”

“成功了吗？”

Ian又嗤了一声呻吟说：“一次，医保法案，关于国家提供给精神障碍人群的保险。”

“哈。”Mickey跳下来抓了两个杯子，给两个杯子都接满了咖啡，把咖啡壶放回去然后拿着两杯咖啡走向Ian，Ian把食物摆出来放在床边的黑色暖气架上，Mickey就坐在暖气另一端。

“大麻还是香烟？”

Mickey笑了，“老天，我还得摆弄化学品，我想着还是抽香烟吧。”

“也对。再说今天才周一，大麻更像是周五用的。”Ian拿出了一盒香烟然后递给Mickey，Mickey递回去，Ian却把盒子放下了。

“你不抽吗？”

“在试着少抽一点，但实在做不到。但如果只是从你那里偷几口，我至少没那么有罪恶感。”

Mickey摁下打火机然后笑了，他引燃纸卷的同时深吸一口气，“我喜欢你觉得我会分享。”

“我给你提供了美酒佳肴，你起码能让我抽几口你的烟作为回报吧。”

这回Mickey呛住了，对着烟咳嗽：“你真是个混蛋。”

Ian从Mickey手里抢走那支烟，“对喽。” 他示意放在纸巾上的香肠干和一罐芝士王，“开吃吧，我可不会总带你来这么高级的地方，抓紧时间享受。”

***

Ian正享受他几年来最美妙的时光，他很确定Mickey在回应他的调情，他还看着Ian，这必须是个好兆头。但是，Mickey看起来在“不问不说”和得意的混蛋之间游离。Ian能确定的是Mickey嘴唇包裹香烟的样子给了他一个大概的想法，关于这嘴唇包裹他的阴茎时会是什么样。为此Ian得时不时换换姿势解放某些压力。

Mickey喝完了第二杯咖啡，往饼干上堆了厚厚一英寸芝士。他把成品塞进嘴里，上唇沾上了一圈芝士。Ian没法移开目光，唯一想做的只有伸出舌头把芝士舔下来，品尝稍咸芝士味道下的Mickey。在Ian能做出什么之前，Mickey跳下来然后走向水槽开始冲洗咖啡杯。

Ian不想Mickey回去工作，不想回去他狭窄又安静的小公寓，他想和Mickey相处。随便聊些废话，继续他们正在进行的，调情？嬉闹？戏弄？Ian不能确定，但确定他喜欢这样，他喜欢Mickey。

“你需要帮助吗？”

“我想我还是能独自把杯子放进洗碗机的。”

“不，我是说在实验室帮忙。我完全不了解化学，但你有东西要洗刷，这个我绝对会。我甚至受过专业训练。” Ian把纸巾揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。他走近水槽旁的Mickey，开始冲洗他的杯子然后放进了洗碗机。他们离得没那么近，但Ian只感受得到热。“让你能在合适的时间下班。”

Mickey咬着嘴唇犹豫，Ian又被迷住了，想象Mickey的嘴唇贴在他身上是什么样子，是什么感觉。“你确定？我确实想他妈的早点走。”

“不，我完全不介意。我不能留到太晚，但待几个小时应该能帮你干点事，对吧？”

“嗯。”Mickey点头。他的微笑如此美丽，Ian彻底完蛋了。“你真是太好了。”

他们顺着走廊走下去，Ian忍不住不断偷看Mickey，“所以，什么让你当上老师的？”

Mickey哼了一声，“没想当，但就这样了。你得知道这不是我的童年梦想。我的童年梦想是搞一场大骗局然后他妈的脱身离开这。或者活到三十岁。但这两者都不怎么现实。”

“好吧。”Ian看着Mickey说话，迷上了他脸上微笑和那种表现力，“那你是怎么意外当上老师的？”

Mickey清了清喉咙。“好吧。我之前在给一个户外房屋护理公司工作。” Mickey在空中画了个引号。“意思是去修草坪，修剪树木，就那些破事。我一般把这些活当幌子去做调查，想着买得起这种服务的人家里都有值钱东西能偷。”

“有吗？”

“才不，大部分都是些装腔作势的傻逼，想搞汗津津年轻仔的无聊家庭主妇，要么就是奇怪的老男人，在你干活的时候喝茶还他妈的舔着嘴唇。”

“哇哦，真是理想职业。你怎么跳槽来干这个了？”

Mickey朝他竖了个中指，“我分配到一栋新房子，没人想去那家，因为户主太奇怪。那有一个不让你进去，不能在周围徘徊的车库。有几个人觉得那是个小屠宰场，还有几个人觉得是拍黄片的。我才不在乎，因为没人愿意去，那个人会额外付费，我需要现金。所以我就去了，然后干活。他从车库出来时就在门廊上看到我，我的割草机没油了，我得临时修修，对不对？我只剩一点就割完了，我只需要一点动力让它动起来，刀片转起来。没必要多高端，我用过人力割草机。一抬头，就看到那个人。”

“奇怪的老男人？”

“不，他走过来然后蹲在我旁边，观察我在干什么，让我等一下。消失在他的车库里然后拿着一个不知道里面是什么的瓶子回来。我不知道那是什么，但知道那不是汽油，他倒进油箱的时候我吓坏了，因为要是他把割草机搞坏是我去赔。他站起来，告诉我开动试试，我开动了，那机器呜呜动起来灵活得像只猫。”

“那里面是什么？”

“我也这么问了，但原话是’什么玩意，伙计？’ 然后他把我带进车库给我展示了那是什么。一个满是咕嘟泡沫，蒸汽和嘶嘶作响酒精灯的实验室，知道吗？天杀的化学实验室。我以为他是布朗博士*，捣弄些穿越时空的东西。但他是个化学教师，一个发明家。他给我展示他的东西，我看起来一定很感兴趣，因为他开始教我怎么弄。我迷上了这些东西，就回去拿了个高中等价文凭，上了几节他的课，然后真的回去上学，拿到了学位。”

“哇哦。”

“我兄弟觉得我他妈棒极了，因为我能靠炸东西维生。当然了，我的兄弟都是弱智，可能觉得我在烟花厂工作什么的。” 进了教室，Mickey带Ian走到水槽边，放好试管架，然后教Ian如何别在洗刷杀了自己。

“我知道怎么洗碗。”

“是吗？那你知道怎么避免钾碰到空气里的水蒸汽爆炸吗？”

“呃，不？”

“那就他妈的好好听我说。” Ian闭了嘴，真的开始好好听讲，而不是盯着Mickey的手和嘴。仅仅是听Mickey说话就让他几乎坠入了一半爱河。当他真的开始教Ian时，Ian坠得更深了。因为Mickey耐心，平稳，激情，又用心，大概还很会和孩子们相处。孩子们喜欢那些热爱自己工作的老师，因为当他们这么用心，这个科目一定很酷。

Mickey总算留他一个人和手套护目镜呆着，而Ian迫切地渴望讲出一个黄色笑话，但他最终还是控制住了这股冲动。他得小心操作——老天爷，他的脑子得停止生产烂梗和双关笑话了——他很确定如果停不住Mickey可能会暴走。他时不时回头瞥Mickey，看到他在库房和实验桌来回穿梭，听到他低声咒骂，有时声音没那么低。

洗刷完用具后，Ian拿了把凳子坐到了Mickey对面，他仍戴着护目镜，因为Mickey还戴着他的，Ian觉得他们最好看起来一样滑稽，也因为当他想拿下来时Mickey给了他个眼神。

无论看多久Mickey，Ian都不能解析出Mickey是同性恋，异性恋，还是双向恋。还是说只是小个子，有点气鼓鼓的一串杂讯信号。但无论如何，Ian知道自己已坠入爱河。

***

已经是凌晨两点，等到Mickey终于决定结束时，清洁工已经过路看了他们十五次。他可以继续干下去，但Gllagher的手肘撑在实验桌上，头撑在手上，在打瞌睡时还不断下落。“好了，我很确定现在该让你回家了。”

“我没事，我醒着。” Ian直起身体，睁大眼睛盯着Mickey，他看起来半个人还在梦乡里，所以Mickey伸手过去把Ian的护目镜推上去，眼镜在他脸上留下红色的压痕，他看起来很滑稽，Mickey得尽力忍住才不会笑出声。Ian朝他比了个中指，因为他绝对看出来他在忍笑了，

“不，不，你看起来好极了，真的。你下次约会就应该这样去，绝对立刻上到三垒，甚至不用先吃饭。”

Ian朝他又比了几个中指，还把食指也加入表达不满。Mickey尽量不去想象Ian用他修长，精瘦的手指能干些什么，因为那会让他真的硬起来，离回家还有很长一段路。但现在他忍不住去想，如果不是他手里拿着氢氧化钠小瓶，他真的会上前抓住Ian的手指伸进自己的嘴里吮吸。

操。

“真的，回家吧。你没必要留在这陪我。”

“你也该回家了。”Ian呻吟，“你明天还要上课。”

“好吧，好吧，如果你走，我也走。这样Hannigan先生就不用时不时来查看一下，好像我们要造炸弹还怎么的。”

“也不能怪他，毕竟我们都年少无知过。” Ian揉了揉脸，而Mickey的目光又锁在了他的手上。“收拾你的东西，走的时候我们顺路去拿我的。”

“你不会准备把我推进储物柜什么的吧？”

“什么？”Ian笑了，“我很确定我们两个里你更像硬汉。”

Mickey取下护目镜，然后拿出他的眼镜戴上，在镜片后朝Ian眨眼。他知道自己看起来多滑稽，以及上高中时要是承认他需要眼镜会被欺负得多惨。他挑眉看着Ian抿着嘴唇忍笑，“是，没错，你这么个大号混蛋可塞不进储物柜。”

“我十六岁之前还是个又瘦又小的小鬼。但青春期对我是善良的。”Mickey拿起桌后的文件夹，扼住了一个哈欠。他试图想象出一个骨瘦如柴的Ian，但却描绘不出那是什么样。

“好吧，青春期对我只有嘲笑。”Mickey看向Ian，“我们走。”

Ian在走廊领路向他的教室走，Mickey看着他走路，他走得随意而轻松，Ian对自己的身体显然感到自信舒适，Mickey嫉妒他这一点。在他的世界，Mickey得表现得比所有人都危险，都愤怒，都咄咄逼人去弥补他的身高。Ian看起来能靠一个微笑获得任何人的青睐，毕竟他差不多就是这样获得了Mickey的青睐。

Ian真的有一件他妈的呢子夹克，Mickey用尽力气才能不嘲笑他。在Ian把夹克甩上肩头，反手勾住之前他都控制得很好，“好吧，你必须是开玩笑了。”

“什么？”

“你绝对不可能真穿这种东西。”

Ian皱了皱眉头然后停下来，把他的公文包放下，穿上了这件夹克。他穿着正合适，Mickey抵抗着那股舔舐嘴唇，上前脱掉Ian的夹克的渴求，“我得告诉你这就是历史老师的时尚巅峰了，我现在可他妈的是个超模。”

“你确实超能说瞎话。”

Ian控制了一分钟还是没忍住笑了，笑得很大声，“好吧，这是我得到这份工作时兄弟给我买的，我兄弟有点混蛋。”

“当警察的那个？”

“不是，嗯，也对，他也是混球。这属于家庭气质。但我是在说我哥哥，他是个政治家。”

“噢，老天爷。”

“我懂，可不是？”

“你给他投过票吗？”

Ian表现得有点受惊：“你开玩笑吗？”

Mickey笑了，他们打开门，两个人都朝着轻轨站走去，“你住在这附近？”

“差不多往那边走一公里半。”

“没开玩笑？我住在麦德逊那边。”

“哈。”Ian朝他微笑，Mickey感觉自己整个身体都暖了起来。“基本是邻居了。” Ian皱了一会儿眉，“你回去晚了，室友会生气吗？”

“我室…噢，不会的。她不介意这个，能理解的。另外，我给她打过电话说过了，我们俩之间没什么秘密。”

“这样。” Ian抿嘴笑了一下，Mickey得咬住下唇才能忍住。“你们住在一起多久了？”

“感觉快有一辈子了。”

“你们是真的很亲密，对吗？”

“对。”Mickey终于笑出来：“她是我妹妹，伙计。”

“噢，噢！” Ian舒了一口气，肩膀放松下来：“我以为我也许，拖慢了你回家找老婆或者女朋友的步子。”

“没有，单身汉一个。教书，整理器材，吃点我妹妹从餐馆下班带回来的剩饭。我的生活比卡戴珊家还精彩啊。”

“我能想象。”

 

他们又一起走了一段路，Mickey终于叹了口气：“你可以直接问的，你知道吧？”

“问？”

“问你想知道的。”

“我什么都不想知道。”

“哦。” Mickey点头，双手揣进牛仔裤口袋。他咬唇忍回又一个微笑，耸了耸肩：“那你不想知道我到底是不是同性恋了？”

Ian蹒跚了一下，但控制好了自己没摔跤，“什么？我…没有！这不关我的事。”

“我没有说这关你的事，我只是说你想知道。” Mickey转头看着他，他不可能为Ian把一切弄得这么简单，但他的身体告诉他一切就这么简单。他挑眉等着Ian，Mickey简直能看到他的脑子里的处理器在疯狂转动，“还有，虽然看你试图找出答案很有意思，但我想知道，你是打算直接问出来，然后我们去你家上床，还是说我得独自回家去？”

“噢，这，这个…好。这个问题的答案是好的，绝对的。” Ian不断点头，Mickey注视着他，直到他终于恍然大悟：“噢！对了，回家，和我一起，好的。”

 

***

Ian很确定自己的心脏刚刚骤停了，因为，除非他听错了“去你家上床”，那Mickey不仅告诉Ian他是同性恋，还说得很明白，即便这是凌晨两点，即便两个人都十八个小时没睡过觉了，即便Ian才在实验室差点睡过去，即便他们六个小时以后都得去上课，他仍然想要Ian。

Mickey朝着Ian微笑，好像看到的是个可爱的傻瓜，Ian很确定自己的确那么傻，“那，我们是坐轻轨还是你想走过去？”

“对。” Ian清了清喉咙，拿出了交通卡，去读卡器拍卡，Mickey也这么做了，然后两个人走向站台。现在他已经被开了绿灯，这就很费力气才能不把Mickey推到墙边，去吻Mickey专心思考时会咬住的下唇。他们至少得等半个小时的车，当Mickey不断瞥过来时，Ian已经开始思考是不是该走回去才好。

“既然我们决定要去你家，我就当作你是没有男朋友，或者伴侣什么的了？”

“噢，不，我现在没有男朋友。如果有的话，我不会邀请你去我家的。”

“技术上讲不是你邀请我的。”

“对。”Ian没法相信现在他有多尴尬，表现得多蠢。“那，你同性恋多久了？” 他闭上眼睛，Mickey在笑，他在脑海里狂扇自己：“我的意思是，操，出柜多久了？”

Mickey的笑声逐渐平静，Ian注视着他，他皱起眉头：“正式出柜？四年了，第一个告诉的是我爸。”

“他是什么反应？”

Mickey假笑，踮起脚又站直，“他威胁要杀了我，然后给关了单独拘禁。还有些别的，都不怎么愉快。至少他不用担心我要当老师了，那个对他来说都够屈辱的。”

“哇哦。”

“我爸实在不能算知心爸爸，甚至连遵纪守法都算不上。”

“我爸也就是个游手好闲的酒鬼。”

“噢，我爸也是个酒鬼，还是个毒虫。总的来说家庭时光在Milkovich家根本不存在。” Ian注视着Mickey说话时的神情，他看起来似乎在讲什么趣事。

“我的家庭时光通常都是搏斗，见血，时不时还涉及自杀。”

“我很确定如果我们年轻点认识肯定是死党。”

“我很确定你会把我整死。”

Mickey笑了，而Ian吻他的渴望更深。“是啊，很有可能。”

列车进站搅动空气，噪音响起。他们上车，Mickey站在扶杆旁，Ian被自己的想法短暂逗乐了，他想用双臂搂住Mickey，双手扶在Mickey双手上面。他真的需要清空脑袋集中精神。他找了座位坐下，双腿伸开。他能看到Mickey的视线在他的胯部徘徊。想象他能对Mickey做的一切已经让他半硬，而Mickey看到他胯部的隆起时又挑起了眉毛。

“你需要什么吗，Ian？” Mickey的声音低沉而炙热，Ian恐怕坚持不到到家了。

Ian尽量轻松地耸了耸肩：“你知道我需要什么。”

“我的确知道。”他放开扶杆，走向门口：“我们到站了。”

 

Ian站起来，一步一步直到他们走出车站。他们走出灯火照映的第一刻，他就抓住Mickey的手臂，把他推到一面墙上。Mickey一把推了回了，摁住Ian：“我要是想在小巷里被操，有的是酒吧我能去，根本没必要跟同事搞上。” 他攥住呢子夹克，摇晃着Ian：“听懂了吗？”

Ian点头，他现在完全硬了。Mickey闻起来像是混了甜味的烟，Ian无法抉择是先吸他，操他还是舔遍他的全身。他全都想做，但还是要分个先后。他把Mickey推回去，然后从墙边走开，“这边走。”

走向他公寓的路简直无穷无尽，但Ian终于走到了门口，让Mickey进门。他关门转身的那一刻，Mickey就抓住了Ian的夹克，把他钉在了门板上。抬头凝视Ian的同时，他的眼神也逐渐变暗。Ian低沉地呻吟着，用自己的唇覆上了Mickey的，吮吸着Mickey的下唇。Mickey的手滑进夹克，Ian的衬衫被扯出牛仔裤的第一刻，他就动手去解那些纽扣。

Ian伸手抚上Mickey的下颌，但Mickey打断了这个吻，拉起Ian的手指伸进嘴里，开始吮吸。“天啊，” Ian吸气，轻按Mickey的舌面。Mickey的呻吟环绕着Ian的手指，一条腿滑进Ian的腿间。Ian在Mickey的大腿上沉下身摩擦自己，偏头啃咬舔舐Mickey的颈部。

随着潮湿的一吮，Mickey释放了Ian的手指，身体朝后退。Ian不满的呻吟融化成了一滩呜咽，因为Mickey膝盖下沉，开始动手解Ian的皮带。Ian看着，透过敞开的衬衫，他苍白的皮肤和那一丛红发，他看到他的阴茎消失在Mickey湿润，深红的嘴唇间。这可能是他见过最火辣的事了。再加上Mickey制造出的那些声音，Ian无限庆幸有门板在背后支撑。

Mickey的嘴又湿又热又紧，他吸Ian的样子似乎是已为此练习了一辈子，好像这他妈是奥林匹克口活比赛。“天啊，天啊，Mickey。” Ian的声音破碎，Mickey的手抚摸上Ian的大腿，推挤他的屁股作为回应。这几乎不可能，但他把Ian含得更深。而Ian紧紧抓住Mickey的头发：“操，别，我的天啊。”

即便他不想移开目光，Ian还是闭上了眼睛，Mickey的口活简直太过分，感觉太好了。Ian把Mickey的头发向后拉，Mickey不情愿地缓下来，在放开前，他的舌头在Ian阴茎的头部最后一弹。这张嘴就是Ian字典里罪恶的定义。

Mickey用手背抹过嘴：“有问题吗？”他的声音低沉而粗粝，倾身又一吮阴茎前端，又紧又快，引得Ian的膝盖颤抖。“你不是乐在其中吗？”

“对。” Ian沉下膝盖，手掌包住Mickey的阴茎。“但如果你继续下去，我就没法，而我真的很想很想操进你最里面。”

Mickey颤抖地吐出一口气：“我喜欢你的主意，好主意。”

Ian重心后沉站起身来，脱下衣服。Mickey也站起来，脱起衣服，Ian任由自己的视线饥渴地游过Mickey的身体，Mickey比他矮一头，但紧实而健壮，皮肤苍白，有褪色的雀斑。伤痕布在大腿上，阴茎挺起。Ian看到了他皮肤上的疤痕，但没有评论，只是走得更近。他舔舐Mickey的上唇，深深地吻他。Mickey迎上这个吻，Ian紧紧抓住了他的大腿。

他们的阴茎彼此摩擦，Ian的手滑上Mickey完美的屁股，把他拉得更近，感受他们阴茎如何压得更紧。“来，这边。” 他不情愿地放手，Mickey跟上了他。Ian不记得早上有没有整理床铺，但Mickey爬上去那一刻他就根本不在乎了。因为在闹钟响起前，Ian准备弄个一团糟。

***

Mickey头压在交叠的双臂上，臀部翘在空中。他能听见Ian走到床边，发出粗粝的叹息，Mickey被Ian阴茎拉扯的嘴还酸痛着，被Ian插入的想法让他全身颤抖。他从未如此渴望过什么。

当Ian爬上床时，床垫陷下一块，而Mickey想让Ian爬上的是他。他听见着润滑剂打开的咔嗒一声，听见Ian暖热润滑的滑腻摩擦。Ian的手指摁住他，在环状肌变边轻轻摩擦，轻抚褶皱，“天啊” Mickey呻吟。

Ian低低地笑了，他的气息打在潮湿的肌肤上。Mickey颤抖着感受Ian的手指侵入他，浅浅地推入，直到完全进入Mickey。Mickey咬牙，尽量放松，用嘴吸气用鼻呼气。Ian的另一只手按摩着Mickey的脖颈，他等待着这一阵压力褪去，才动起了手指。Mickey调整着呼吸跟上Ian抽插的节奏，最后一丝紧张消失了。

“准备好了？” Ian对着他的皮肤轻声说。

“操，当然。”Mickey躬下颈背，臀部在空中顶得更高。“我要更多。”

“贪心” Ian喃喃，轻声笑着说：“我喜欢。”

他把手指几乎全部抽出又慢慢推入，Mickey重重咬住下唇。他的勃起垂下去了些，但他很快恢复过来，更容易地接纳进了Ian. Ian弯曲的手指抚过着他内部敏感的皮肤，摩擦研磨，Mickey永远不知道感官何时休止。这引他沮丧又性味盎然，Mickey能感到前液在阴茎头部渗出。

“操，操。” Mickey在手臂上重重压住额头，试图向后伸展，但Ian把手扶在他的另一个臀瓣定住了他。他抵住Ian的手，而Ian抽插手指，专心致志操着Mickey，尽量宽地分开手指抽插进出。

Mickey能感觉到席卷而来的热潮，他也知道自己的皮肤一定已经出汗泛红。Ian的嘴随Mickey的脊柱而下，舔过他的臀缝，Mickey的喉咙深处渗出一声呜咽。他听到润滑剂搭盖的响声，更多更冷的润滑剂，但随着Ian第三只手指的加入迅速热起来。

Ian继续抽插着，向前推直到最后一个指节被吞进，他弯曲手指，向下按压直到他找到了那个点，Mickey的呻吟低沉而充满渴望，Ian继续研磨按摩着，直到Mickey颤抖着哀求他：“求你了，操，Ian，求你了。”

Ian捏了捏Mickey的尾椎：“不。”

Mickey能感到眼角渗出泪水，他已经快不能呼吸了。他确定自己的血与骨都充满了欲望与渴求。Ian突然又加入了一根手指，Mickey颤栗着，阴茎抽搐，头滑下了手臂，全是汗水。“天啊，天啊，我的天啊，Ian，操，求你了，天啊。”

Ian咬住Mickey的臀瓣，Mickey的阴茎再次抽搐。他不断滲出液体而Ian把手缓缓抽出，Mickey感觉自己失去一片自我。他的膝盖要支撑不住了，但Ian还在那，手指张开，抓住了Mickey的大腿，大拇指按摩着Mickey的臀部，打开Mickey，推入阴茎。

Mickey的嘴张开，无声地呜咽。他在嘴里感受过Ian，他知道他尺寸不小。也知道他又长又粗。但Ian在他身体里推进是另一回事。他的动作很慢但很稳，Mickey感觉每一寸似乎都是最后一寸，每一个推进都是Ian进入他的最深。

但不是的，一点又一点，Ian进得更深，直到Mickey被自己的呼吸呛住。Ian的胯部和Mickey的臀部贴在一起，支撑着他：“操，Mickey，你好热，好紧，操。”

Mickey对着床单粗喘，他的手紧抓成拳，抓住织物。他确信如果Ian不动起来那他会立刻死去，但也确信如果Ian动起来，他也会死去。他尽量专注感受Ian按在他大腿上的手，感受每一寸接触。但Ian动起来时，Mickey唯一能思考的只有Ian有多棒。

Ian的最初几下很慢，然后他逐渐找到了节奏。又重又快又用力，而Mickey这辈子从没这么爽过，他不断重复Ian的名字，音节碰撞在一起。Ian抵在Mickey的背上，深深埋在他身体里然后冲撞着，几乎没有抽回。他的阴茎埋得那么深，Mickey几乎在用整个身体感受他。Ian朝着Mickey的脊柱说着什么，Mickey对内容毫无头绪，但那火热的喘息带给他另一种知觉上的刺激，几乎太过了。

Ian动得更快，更紧密。在Mickey的臀上不断重重撞击。Mickey几乎听不懂自己喉咙里发出的尖叫，他已经无法顾及了。Ian的大腿轻颤，Mickey几乎哭喊出来，把声音埋进了床垫里。

“要到了” Ian的声音发着抖，在Mickey的肩胛骨上碰撞。Mickey收紧包裹着Ian，引来Ian粗粝的呻吟。Mickey能感到Ian的阴茎颤动，动作失衡，他要到了。Mickey想伸手去碰他自己涨到痛的阴茎，但他知道手臂一动他就会完全失去支撑。Ian似乎感到了什么，或是自己的临近提醒了他Mickey也需要碰触，需要高潮。

他的手包裹住Mickey的阴茎，仅在右侧轻轻用力，然后开始撸动。仅仅几下就让Mickey到达了高潮。是Ian迫切的轻喘让他没有立刻倒在床铺上，他几乎本能地又一次收紧自己，回复他的是一声柔软而几乎带着疼痛的喘息。

Ian缓缓向后拔出，他的胸部仍然黏着Mickey的后背。Mickey的膝盖支撑到Ian退出的最后一刻，然后就瘫在了床上。完全不在意躺在自己的一滩精液上。

“你说什么？”Ian气喘吁吁地问，走回床边，他应该是去扔套子了。Mickey只能假定他们用了套，他都不确定他到底他妈的关不关心这个，因为Ian已经毁了他今后对性爱的全部期待。

Mickey转头呼吸，对Ian说话：“我说我可能第二天上班就得请假。”

“我们还有整整三个小时可以睡。”他伸手确定闹钟定好了，然后靠近Mickey，把他搂得更近：“你没问题的。”

***  
Mickey不喜欢早起。

Mickey命令他关掉最高音量尖叫的闹钟，竖起中指作为对Ian“睡得好吗”的回答，还在淋浴间里被冷水激得叫，还抱怨Ian的香波又娘又难闻。没有眼镜的Mickey表情茫然，他戴上眼镜终于在Ian的料理台旁坐下，伸手去抓咖啡杯。Ian完全理解，Mickey不喜欢早起。

“什么？”Mickey终于沿着去卧室的路找齐了他的衣服，身上的布料总算是多于一条拳击短裤，Ia也靠这个才能控制住自己。

Ian笑了：“你每次屁股被犁过之后都会这么暴躁吗？”

“只有睡了三个小时还得面对一大群青少年的早上。”Mickey喝了一口咖啡，合上了眼睛。Ian看他像是马上就要回到梦乡。“何况这三个小时还跟某个爱抱人的猪头睡在一起，热得像个火炉，还非要抱着我手握着我的鸟才睡得着。”

“噢，握着的时候我可不是无意识。”Ian在他们之间放下一碟吐司，靠近Mickey。“那绝对是故意的。”

“你个混蛋。”

Ian笑了，然后咬住下唇：“我昨晚过得很愉快。”

“是，我后面能感觉到你有多愉快。”Mickey语气冰冷，Ian笑得更欢了。

“不仅仅是性爱，别的那些，也很不错，很有意思。”

Mickey从咖啡杯边缘盯着他，蒸汽爬上他的眼镜。Ian仔细地，紧身地看着他。早晨的Mickey似乎和昨晚的Mickey不一样。他终于喝了一口咖啡，放下杯子，眼镜上的雾气散去之后他看到了Ian的微笑。“是很不错，但性爱那部分可不止是不错。”

Ian举起杯子和Mickey碰了个杯：“我绝对赞成。”

“但我得回一趟家。不能穿昨天那一套衣服上班。”他从高脚凳上滑下来，环顾四周找他的鞋子。“学校见。”

Ian轻轻皱眉，然后点头：“嗯，学校见。”

门在Mickey背后关上，而Ian把剩下的咖啡都倒进了水槽，吐司扔进了垃圾桶。在坠入爱河的速度比拼上，恐怕没人能比Ian能更有技巧。他得清楚昨晚到底算是什么——一夜情。四小时情，他能听到Lip讽刺的声音响起。

操。

他洗了澡，换了衣服准备上班，把昨天的衣服踢进卧室。他的学生今天会很爱他的，他心情烦躁，完全没心情教书育人。他准备让他们自习，自己改改作业占用精力，避免自己表现得个思春的青少年。

跟同事上床，Mickey能做出最糟的事无非是让他丢工作，他不会那么做的。他走进学校，直接走进教室，完全不想在办公室或休息室和任何人交流。他今天没心情招待Gail，也没心情参与早间八卦闲话。

他只是在桌子后面坐定，手心按摩着额头。上课铃响，学生慢慢涌进来，叽叽喳喳着走向课桌。第二遍铃响，他抬头，所有人都到了。大部分人都好奇地望着他，因为他没有像平常一样站在门口迎接微笑，任他们没规矩地打招呼。

今天他只是让他们打开课本，布置了阅读任务，回应他的是一声集体怨声，他只给了个眼神，学生又都安静下来。他一般是平易近人的，但学生们都知道界限在哪里。

“明天会有一个测试，考……”教室门突然被打开，Ian停下，这一切仿佛似曾相识，Mickey扶了一下眼镜，他穿着牛仔裤和深紫色的衬衫，还披着一件天杀的实验服。

Ian只是凡人。

“这可不是科学教室，Milkovich老师.”

“我知道。但要是放在我那边，你喝的时候就该冷掉了。”他走到Ian的桌旁，放下一杯咖啡。“没什么针对的意思，但我听说职工休息室的咖啡特别糟糕。”

Ian瞥了一眼学生，所有人都好奇地盯着他们，饶有兴致地睁大了眼睛。还有几个陷入了困惑。Victoria 打破了宁静：“你不说谢谢吗，Gallagher老师。”

Ian清了清喉咙，意识到他不能一直盯着Mickey，但不是现在：“谢谢你，Milkovich老师.”

Mickey点头，朝他微笑，用学生听不到的气声耳语说：“你可以之后补偿我。”

Ian看着Mickey走出教室，知道自己看起来是一定是个深陷爱河的傻瓜，但他一点都不介意。他知道这很快会传遍学校，他知道校长或是人事会找他们去谈话，讲些不会讲给异性恋的职场关系准则。他知道他和Mickey会成为多少八卦的话题，而这个过程未必有趣，Mickey可能会被整疯掉。

但Ian一丝一毫都不关心。

“不用读书了。”他说，对着门口停不住地笑。“别闹得太大声，爱干什么干什么吧。”

“你要干什么呢，Gallagher老师？”

“喝我的咖啡。”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎捉虫，如果你喜欢也请记得给原作者点个Kudo~


End file.
